Luz en la oscuridad
by Yashiro Senpai
Summary: Se incorporó, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, dejándose llevar por la oscuridad de su pasado. Pero Naruto era su rayo de luz y Hinata sabía que, por más oscura que fuera la noche, no se iba a apagar.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** -

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 _—_ _Es una deshonra para el clan_ _Hyūga._

 _Hinata estaba en una habitación con muy poca luz, no lograba distinguir nada más que siluetas y no podía usar su Byakugan. No podía dejar de llorar, las lágrimas no se detenían y sus hombros temblaban; no había ni una pizca de autocontrol en su cuerpo._

 _—_ _¿Enserio ella es la heredera a la casa principal? Que vergüenza._ — _Escuchó una voz burlesca._

 _—_ _¡Basta! —Intentó gritar, pero su voz no salía, simplemente no se escuchaba. No dejaban de señalarla, sin disimular siquiera un poco._

 _—_ _Hanabi es la más indicada para el puesto, tú eres un fracaso. —Logró distinguir la voz molesta de su padre, avergonzada de ella._

 _—_ _Por tu culpa mi padre está muerto. —Un pequeño jadeo salió de sus labios. Neji. —¡Por tu culpa yo estoy muerto! —Lo escuchó gritar con rabia._

 _Hinata intentó gritar que no era verdad, pero no podía. Se sentía tan impotente. El grito de su primo había calado en lo más profundo de su ser, haciendo que su pecho doliera hasta el punto de no dejarla respirar y que el llanto saliera aún con más fuerza._

 _—_ _No eres buena en nada; das pena hermana mayor. — Hinata cubrió su boca con una mano, sorpendida. Hanabi…_

 _No, no, no. Hanabi no, su hermanita no._

 _Retrocedió, sintiéndose cada vez más pequeña, inexistente, hasta que tropezó y cayó. Escuchó las risas de todos, llamándola torpe, provocando que agachara la cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza de ella misma._

 _—_ _No seas una llorona Hinata. —Apretó los ojos, intentando ignorar la nueva voz, que esta vez provenía de Sakura._

 _—_ _Eres una ridícula. —Kiba y Shino. Levantó la mirada, con una expresión llena de dolor. Sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos, también estaban ahí, burlándose de ella._

 _—_ _El primo Neji murió por tu culpa. —Hinata se cubrió el rostro._

 _Era verdad, por su culpa Neji estaba muerto. Era una vergüenza para su familia. Para todo el clan. Era la hija mayor, heredera, y lo único que logró hacer fue traer la vergüenza a su hogar. De seguro su madre también la odiaría, se sentiría apenada de ella._

 _¿Quién no se sentiría avergonzada de una persona como ella? De pequeña siempre había estado sola y llorando a escondidas, sin parar, preguntándose porqué le tenía que pasar eso a ella._

 _Golpeó el suelo con los puños apretados gritando con todas sus fuerzas, en un vago intento por escapar de ahí. El dolor no se iba, las voces incrementaban y su sentimiento de asfixia seguía presente._

Se incorporó rápidamente, dejando escapar un gritito. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, respiraba con dificultad y tenía mechones de cabello pegados a su rostro por el sudor.

Gimió, frustrada, y hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Se quedó observando un punto más allá de sus pies, recordando su sueño, como todos la señalaban y la culpaban. Fue entonces cuando las lágrimas regresaron y ello no intentó evitarlo, dejando que su dolor fluyera.

No pudo evitar sentirse como cuando tenía once años y se escapaba para ir al bosque a llorar y estar sola.

La imagen del rostro de Neji cuando había muerto llegó a su mente, logrando que gimiera en voz alta. _¿Era su culpa?_

 _¿Por qué?_

—Hinata, ¿qué sucede? —Lo escuchó murmurar. No se dio cuenta cuando se había despertado, pero estaba a su lado, frotando su espalda en in intento por calmarla.

Hinata levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas hacia él, recordando en donde estaba, mirando sus cálidos ojos azules mirándola preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó de nuevo, su voz rebosante de cariño, mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Las lágrimas regresaron una vez más, sin poder contenerlas.

Agachó su rostro, sintiéndose avergonzada de no poder ocultar su dolor.

—Hinata, — Murmuró Naruto, abrazándola. Le partía el alma verla así. Hinata ocultó su rostro en su cuello, aferrándose a él, sollozando. —¿Otra vez ese sueño? —Dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Hinata solo asintió. Sintió como Naruto la recostaba de nuevo, acostándose a su lado y acercándola lo más que podía. Escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y suspiró cuando sintió el calor de su cuerpo a través de su piel, el dolor que presionaba en su pecho haciéndose más pequeño conforme respiraba su aroma.

Él frotaba la curva de su espalda, haciendo círculos, y acariciando su cabello, logrando calmarla y que pudiera respirar con normalidad después de algunos minutos.

—No me gusta verte así. —Murmuró. —Eres la mujer más valiente, fuerte, bondadosa, trabajadora y hermosa que conozco. Estoy seguro de que te volverás aún más fuerte y todos nos sentiremos aún más orgullosos de ti, más de lo que ya estamos. Te amo.

Naruto se ruborizó. No era muy bueno con esas cosas, pero lo que dijo era nada más que la verdad y esperaba que ayudara a su esposa.

—Gracias Naruto-kun, yo también te amo. —Murmuró, sonriendo tímidamente, acercándose a besarlo en la mejilla.

Él era la única persona que era capaz de salvarla de la oscuridad, logrando empaparla de luz, calor y alegría. Por eso lo amaba y admiraba, porque siempre miraba lo bueno en los demás y también en ella.

Sintiéndose mejor, acurrucada a su lado, se permitió dormir de nuevo, intentando olvidar el mal rato que había sufrido. Él era su rayo de luz y, por más oscura que fuera la noche, sabía que no se iba a apagar.

* * *

Hola, hola, hola. Les traigo esta pequeñita historia.

Quise enfocarme en Hinata porque ella también tuvo una infancia muy triste. En lo personal, me agrada mucho su personaje ya que, a pesar de los malos comentarios que recibía por parte de su familia, se aferró a algo que la hizo ser fuerte cada día más, esto sin dejar de ser ella misma.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen reviews y digan NO al tomatazo.

Nos leemos en la próxima,

Yashiro x


End file.
